El gand finds Add's past
by Hellcat77
Summary: El gang wants to get along with Add. For that they need to know his past! But here comes the hard part. DiExCBS (one-shot) sorry for OOCness and rushed ending. New on making fanfics
**Hello! I am new on this website so... Yeah... Enjoy this one-shot**

 **Classes:**

 **Eve: Code: Battle Seraph**

 **Add: Diabolic Esper**

 **Elsword: Infinity Sword**

 **Aisha: Dimension Witch**

 **Rena: Night Watcher**

 **Raven: Blade Master**

 **Sorry for OOCness**

* * *

(Eve's POV)

"Hmm... If we want to get along with Add we need to know his background" Rena said. "Who cares about him?!" Elsword replied. Aisha smacked him behind his head "Shut up Eldork! You must be the only one who doesn't care about him!""Hey!". I sighed _'Can they ever get along?'_ I thought. We were talking about Add

We wanted to get him to open up to us so we had a meeting. We were planning to invite Add too but he was locked in his room and said we should leave him alone. I have been feeling kinda... Empty? I don't know. When I was just Another Code and he was Tracer he used to chase after me for my codes. It somehow made me feel special.

Whenever I said something to him he would just blush and look away. **(A/N: If you play Elsword and you are up to level 60 or 70 then you should know this actually happens)** But when he became Time Tracer he paid less attention to me. And now he doesn't acknowledge me at all.

It took me a while to realize that I have been feeling again. And this emotion I feel towards him is love. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" My thoughts were interrupted by Rena as Elsword and Aisha had stopped fighting. Rena sighed "Raven do you have something in mind?". Raven thought for a moment then he started saying "We need to use force. Knowing him, he won't listen to us if we ask kindly"

Rena sighed again "Guess you are right. I might have a plan". Rena then looks at me and I slightly tilted my head in confusion "Is there something you want from me?". "..." Rena said nothing. Aisha started saying "Maybe we shou-""I have a plan!" Rena interrupted. "Count me out then" Elsword said. "He is your friend is he not?" I questioned him. "Ha! You call him my friend!?" Elsword yelled. "SHUT UP!" Rena interrupted and sighed "This is what we will do"

* * *

(Add's POV)

Another failure! I have been trying to get to my past but no matter what I do I still couldn't! Why!? "Krrr! KHAAAAAAA!" My Dynamos make a wall for me to punch. I punch as hard as I can. "Kekeke~ Maybe if I get Eve's code then- NO! Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" I hold my head in my hands. The truth is after all that time I spent with Eve I fell in love with her.

I sighed. "Maybe I need to cool down a bit" I went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I looked in the mirror I saw that my sclera was black. I shut my eyes tight and focused. When I opened them they were back to white. After I washed my face there was a knock on my bedroom door "Go away!" I shouted. "Add it's me. Come on open up it's dinner time" It was Rena

"I am not hungry. Now leave me alone" I replied as I sat on my chair near a table and started working on a hologram computer made by my Dynamos. "Add if you don't eat well then you will have a bad health! Open up already!" The knocking continued.

"Just shut up I... I'm trying to... to... concentrate..." I felt dizzy from the lack of sleep and food. Before I knew it I passed out.

* * *

(Eve's POV)

We knew that Add will pass out so when he did we dragged him down to the kitchen and tied him. I felt... sad? Yes... I did not want this to happen but it had to happen.

* * *

(Add's POV 10 minutes later)

I slowly opened my eyes. When they adjusted the first thing I saw was Rena. "Urgh... What... Happened...?" I asked. "Oh nothing you just passed out" She replied "Now Eve's gonna spoon feed you until your stomach is full". "WHAT!?" I said and tried to move then I realized that I was tied. "Sorry Add but this is for your own good" I swear I saw a evil look on her face when she left.

Then I saw a spoon hovering near my face. Eve was spoon feeding me. "LET ME GO! I SWEAR I WILL KI-" Suddenly I saw something going in my mouth. I swallowed it. Soup. Eve's face was red for some reason. I must be imagining it. I sighed knowing there is no way out of this. I let Eve spoon feed me.

(After Eve finishes spoon feeding Add)

After I was full Rena along with Raven came in front of me while the rest were behind me. "I know what we are doing is not good but this is the only way Add. Please tell us about your past" Rena said. I flinched but didn't answer. "If you don't tell us then I will have Raven torture you" Rena said. I knew it was a threat which meant nothing but I flinched. I felt scared something I never felt.

"You have 3 seconds..." Rena threatened. I remembered what happened when I was a slave I felt more scared even though I knew they won't do anything to me. "2..." I panicked and froze. I was so scared. "1!" Rena counted the last number. "OK! OK! I will tell you!"

* * *

(Eve's POV)

All these emotions flowing inside me. I could only watch as Add was scared. I was shocked and so were others. The one overly insane person scared. Then he started talking "When I was a child there was a war between nasods and humans..." I flinched. I remembered I was in a war too. "... My parents were researching secrets of the nasods. The villagers attacked our house and killed my parents..." His sclera turned black in anger. "... I was sold to slavery and..." There was a pause. We knew what happened there. He then continued "... I managed to run. I was shot in the arm and I fainted because of exhaustion into a cliff. When I woke up I was in an ancient library filled with knowledge of nasods. I was isolated there for years so to pass the time I read them. Being isolated and alone for years caused me to be mentally unstable. I managed to make Nasod Dynamos using broken nasods in the library. I was able to escape the collapsing library. When I was outside there were no nasods left. The library distorted my time inside... Then I needed some tools... I found Wally's Castle and went inside for tools... We decided to work together and try to get nasod codes... Later I found him decoding the Nasod King so I betrayed him... Then that brat destroyed the Nasod King's code-". Elsword interrupted "Hey!-" he got a smack from Aisha. Add continued "Later I found Eve and followed you so I can get her codes... But the desire for me to fix the past and have my family grew... I found a way to control Time and Space but... It was so little... I failed to go to my past because I always ended up in different timeline. My insanity grew but I didn't give up. And here I am..."

We all had the same face. Shock. Who knew someone had so tragic past. It was worse then ours. Later that night I could not sleep.

* * *

(Add's POV)

I was just lying on my bed facing the roof and just thinking until I someone come in my room. "Add? Sorry I was not able to sleep" It was Eve. "What do you want?". "I just want to talk." She replied. I sat up on the edge of my bed and she sat beside me. We sat in silence. "Add?". "What?". I felt something on my lips. Eve was kissing me! My face turned red. I was never this sane in my life... Well my life since I lost my sanity. She pulled away. "Sorry..." She said. We sat in silence again. I was fed up with it.

"Hey Eve". "...". "I love you". "...!" Her face turned red. I kissed her and she kissed me back. I put her legs on my lap and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you too Add. Also I have been getting my emotions back". "Hehehe~ I knew you would"

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Somewhere outside Add's room was Rena. Trying to control her evil laugh while others sweat dropped anime style.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this story! My first fan fiction! IDK if I will make more or now but here it is!**


End file.
